


Sweet Death

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Death, Gen, Love, Platonic Love, Self-Sacrifice, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has always done what he thought best, despite how others may feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Death

He's dying. He's dying and he doesn't know how to tell them. How can he explain to them that despite all he'd done he is going to die like this. A simple fall will kill him. A cracked arc reactor and a repair that came to late will spell out his doom. How can he tell them that the shrapnel was less than a millimeter from his heart and any wrong move could kill him?

He can't, and so he doesn't. Instead, Tony walks around like everything is fine. He smiles at his team and argues with them when the time is right, and no one notices. They don't notice when he disappears for several hours to write his will and have Jarvis store it. They don't notice when he researches cremation versus burial. Nobody notices. 

And Tony is proud. He is proud that he could keep this from them all. Not even Clint and Natasha know. He is sparing them all the pain of waiting for his death to come. 

When they're next called out in the field he doesn't go. How can he one simple hit would kill him? How can he die in front of them with no explanation? Instead he stays at the tower and stands in the center of the common room. 

"J," he calls out to the ceiling. "It's time to end this."

And so end it he does. His suit comes out and it slams him into the floor. As he goes into cardiac arrest the suit returns to it place in the workshop. Tony stops moving and for a moment, everything is quiet. 

Then the Avengers are home and they find him. Jarvis explains to them how the reactor has failed and tears fall down their faces as they think about Tony. 

They love him, they admire him, but in that moment they hate him. He has destroyed them, he has destroyed their team. 

But in the end, he has done it out of love and that's what hurts them most.


End file.
